Bedroom Hurricane
by loveless9
Summary: Slight song fic from Hurricane by Panic At The Disco. My first M rated ZADR so cut me some slack


Zim came home from another pointless day at hi-skool. He was tired and worn out. He really didn't think there was a purpose in going there. The Tallest had given up on him long ago, so Zim had just lived on Earth to pass the time. He would one day leave. But there was a part of him that really didn't want to leave.

Zim walked through the door of his house. He was greeted with a sleeping GIR and the TV on some Spanish show. Zim turned off the TV.

"Computer," Zim demanded. The computer beeped in return. Zim continued, "Play playlist 1."

Music started to come up. Beats that made Zim sway him hips and feel the rhythm move through him. He sat in his kitchen and ate some food.

While all this was going on Dib had followed Zim home and was planning on spying on him. It had been almost 6 months since Dib had watched him. Lately Zim had been weird angry all the time and yet depressed too. Dib was worried about Zim as much as he didn't want to admit it he was really scared for him. But he would never show his feelings to Zim. He would hate him as long as Zim hated Dib.

Dib looked through the windows he planted a long time ago. It seemed that after all this time Zim had not noticed. He went to the window on the first floor. He watched Zim enter into the kitchen dancing slightly to the music that blasted out of the speakers. Then Zim sat down in the kitchen eating some sort of food. He took a notes of the bag and then at Zim eating it. Evidence for later.

Zim stood up and walked into the trashcan that had to be increased in size so that Zim could fit. Zim grew up more and more each day. He was taller and yet still so skinny. Yet he had still kept the same wig but he changed his clothes, some jeans and a normal t-shirt. Dib remembered seeing his uniform in the trash one day. He assumed because it was too small but then he saw Zim wearing normal clothes.

Dib had grown bigger as well. He was almost 6 foot and yet still wore the same T-shirt and trench coat. Black pants and big boots the same outfit of almost every day of his life.

Dib moved through all the windows looking for Zim and finally saw him in what looked like his room. Zim lips stared to move but Dib couldn't quite make out what Zim was saying, the music was too loud. Dib planted a listening device on the window that he bought from the Mysterious Mysteries catalog. Dib could here every word that Zim said. Dib realized something then, Zim wasn't talking he was singing.

"_**Are you worth your weight in gold**,"_ Zim sang in a voice that was pure pleasure. Zim started to take off his wig and contacts.

"_**Cause your behind my eyelids when I'm all alone**," _Zim sang along to the voice that boomed. A guilty pleasure he had. The music swayed over him as he felt his hips sway and his feet dance.

"_**Hey stranger I want ya to catch me like a cold**," _Zim took off his shirt as the he sang swaying his hips and moving his arms. Dib felt his appendage get hard. He tried to ignore it but it beckoned for someone. And sadly that someone was Zim.

"_**You and God both got the guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck**," _Zim sang hitting that note perfect. Dib looked on weary, guilty, and sinful. But it was pure pleasure. Zim had continued to un-button his pants.

"_**I lead the revolution in my bedroom. And I set all my zippers free**," _Zim swung is arms out letting is pants that were once in his hands fly across the room and onto the floor. Swinging hips and moving feet Zim felt the pleasure from all the motion. A guilt pleasure swept over Zim and Dib. Dib looked on with flashes in his head of him being there. All that was left was a pair of white Irken underwear leaving the imagination to wonder. The song had set the perfect mood for Dib Zim had won the war. Dib let his zipper free.

"_**We said no more war, no more clothes, give me peace**," _Dib sat longing to be closer to the pale green alien. Being able to explore his body, seeing every inch of it. Zim danced and jumped on his bed awaiting the chorus to swell over him.

"**OH KISS ME**!"

"_**HEY! HEY! We are a hurricane drop our anchors in a storm**,"_ Zim sang with fire in his eyes and a smile on his face. Dib sat and started to grab his camera waiting for the perfect moment to take the picture.

"_**We will never be the same A fire in a flask to keep us warm**," _Dib waited longer. A perfect shot could mean everything. He felt his bulge grind up on his zipper. He resisted the urge to yank. Knowing if he was caught he would half to face Zim about it.

"_**Cause they know**," _Zim sang holding the note perfectly, _"**I know that they don't look like me**."_

"_**Oh they know that I know that they don't sound like me**," _Zim sang.

"Oh they don't Zim. No they don't," Dib said silently to himself. He saw Zim reach for another shirt. Dib knew he didn't have a lot of time. He grabbed his camera and was ready to take the shot.

"_**Oh kiss me**," _Zim sang. Dib felt himself moan. He took the picture forgetting one giant important detail. The flash was still on.

Zim looked suddenly at the window. Seeing Dib perched in a tree with a camera. Not really something that was new just really embarrassing for Zim.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DIB?" Zim yelled and opened the window and dragged him in the room.

"Nothing, nothing," Dib said. Try to hide that fact that he was really hard. Zim stopped. Dib watched as Zim antenna twitched and moved. He put on a face of disgust and yet curiosity.

"Dib," Zim asked turning to face the other way. He was trying to show he wasn't smiling.

"Um…. Yeah," Dib answered stuttering.

"Why do you reek of hormones and sex," Zim asked turning back to Dib with a devious grim filled with mischief.

"I…I…I don't know," Dib said. Nervous. He felt the sweat slid down his forehead. He knew this would either end really bad or really awesome.

Zim grabbed Dib by the collar and threw him in his bed.

"Let me fix that," Zim said sliding his cold hand under Dib's shirt. Dib felt his appendage get excited once again. His heart raced. Zim mouthed watered for the young boy. The lust he had felt for Dib was so strong now Zim couldn't control himself anymore.

Dib took off his glasses and dropped then on the floor. He pressed Zim's nonexistent lips to his. The kisses make Zim's mouth burn from the water. Both mouth liquids tasted different to each species. A sinful mixture of pain and pleasure. Tongues in a war with each other fighting an equally hard battle. Hearts were beating in sync with each other while the music played from the speakers. Dib moaned as pleasure filled him and the anticipation filled his soul.

Zim began to undo Dib's pants button and zipper. Zim's skin was soft and warm to the touched as Dib caresses his bare back. Dib stood up and took off his shirt. Zim looked at the almost naked Dib. Only a pair of black boxers blocked Zim and the thing he desired. Dib was amazing hot. Pale skin, outline for a 6 pack, and amazing legs. And not to mention nice bulge.

Dib looked at Zim. As much as he was excited he was scared. His first time. And Dib would of never would of guessed it would be a guy let alone Zim. Zim stood in front of him. Dib sighed, "You ready," he asked Zim.

Zim sighed as well. Heart pumping. Excitement filled his heart and appendage. "Yeah," Zim replied. He went on his knees and looked at Dib's boxers. He grabbed them in his teeth and slowly pushed them down to his ankles. He stared face to face with Dib's enlarged cock. He grabbed the base and stared to suck on it. Dib moaned with pleasure. He resisted the urge to buck his hips. Zim's odd tingling saliva made Dib's cock feel weird yet so amazingly awesome. He didn't know how to react.

Zim sucked Dib's salty limb. "Good," Zim asked Dib. He moaned in return. Dib stopped resisting and bucked his hips right into Zim's face. It agitated Zim a bit and he nibbled on his cock as a warning. Dib found it pleasurable as much as painful. Zim stopped and got back to his feet. Dib pushed him on the bed and slowly took off Zim underwear. Exposing a nice sized green cock. He was amazingly beautiful.

Dib looked at Zim little butthole. He licked his fingers and inserted then into Zim's prostate. Turning his fingers while Zim moaned.

"Ahh Dib-stink erg." Zim started to moan and claw the sheets beneath him. Such a sweet mixture of pain and pleasure.

Dib started to insert his aroused cock into Zim's rectum. They both moaned in pleasure. Dib trusted hard into Zim. Zim started to scream. Dib was moaning in pleasure.

"Ahh Dib ahh you are a dick," Zim said. Dib started to grab Zim cock and jerk him off.

They both moaned in pleasure. This was new feelings for both of them. Just different. Dib had been with another woman before. But it wasn't this erotic. There was some kissing and some tongue but nothing this. Zim was amazing and different than anyone else.

What seemed like forever had passed. It wasn't the bad taking forever it was just amazing.

"Ahh I'm almost there," Dib yelled. Trusting harder into Zim. Zim screamed in pleasure. And finally Dib released into Zim. Zim released a little later. A blue like liquid fell from Zim's penis. Dib took his penis out of Zim's anus. A white liquid spilled from Zim's anus and Dib's dick. Dib laid on his back on the bed. Zim lay on his stomach. They lay on the bed panting.

"So?" Dib asked. Nervously moving his hair from his face.

"Yes Dib child," Zim said tired.

"Was it…um…good," Dib asked.

Zim sat there and thought for a second, "Yes Dib-love, it was good,"

"Awesome," Dib said feeling kind of successful. Pleasing an Irken must not be an easy thing.

Zim snuggled in Dib's arms. They both fell asleep. Knowing that they were in the arms of another deserving person. Knowing that they had each other.


End file.
